


与Sans的生活

by SorcerySeeker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sans is WEAK, Underfell, escaping!Sans, second-person
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcerySeeker/pseuds/SorcerySeeker
Summary: 你是个黑市医生——专门处理见不得人的伤口、懂得保持缄默的那种。有一天，你散步时遇到了一个有着骷髅外形的怪物。而且他看起来像是刚刚从什么地方逃出来的一样。*《奴隶少骨Sans》相关脑洞自嗨产物*第二人称*这锅UF!Papyrus不背*大量三设私货OOC*故事发生在UFPE后的地表





	1. 初遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道为毛字数统计会这样，也不会填标签，完全搞不懂啊

午后的阳光温暖而不刺眼，枯黄的树叶在你头上簌簌摇摆，虽然没有鸟语花香，但也足够悠闲宁静。  
这本该是个美好的下午。  
直到你突然听到有人恶狠狠地对你大喊“人类，把钱交出来！”并看到一个憔悴而古怪的矮骷髅。你不知道你为什么会觉得一个骷髅“憔悴”，也许是因为他颅骨上的那些伤痕？还有他的装束？  
他穿着件破破烂烂的黑色连帽外套，帽沿上的绒毛已脏得看不出原来的颜色。有什么绳状物体从他的领口垂下，在外套上闪烁着金属光泽，你看了好一阵才意识到那是截铁链。下身则是黑色短裤和运动鞋。他手里还拿着根树枝。  
“天啊，你是要用树枝抢劫我吗？”你知道怪物都很奇怪，但你还是第一次在现实里遇见一个怪物。  
“毫无‘姨’问。（Without d-aunt）”他努力想让自己看起来凶恶一点，但仍然掩饰不了声音里的疲惫。  
“啊？”你愣了好一会，才意识到这个自称要抢劫你的逗比怪物嘲讽了你的年龄。而他自己也意识到了这一点，并因此尴尬又焦虑。  
这桥段让你倍感熟悉。  
你情不自禁地往前走了一步。  
那个怪物看起来有点慌张，但仍然摆出一副威胁的架势。  
“人类，把钱扔在地上，然后快滚！难道你想吃点‘骨’头吗？”  
你继续往前走。  
那个怪物似乎开始害怕了，但他仍然挥舞着那根树枝。  
你加快脚步。  
那个怪物转身逃跑了，但他的速度实在是慢得可怜。  
你轻松追上了他。  
你抓着他的帽子了。  
你像拎小猫一样把他拎了起来。  
TBC


	2. 2.回忆

你第一次知道有一群怪物出现在伊波特山附近，大约是在一年前。  
当时很多人都认为那些关于一个人类小孩和一群怪物待在一起的照片，是出自某个隐秘的furry爱好者团体组织的活动。但你对此表示怀疑。  
特别是在那个暴雨夜之后。  
当时你正在客厅边吃零食边看肥皂剧，但电视画面忽然开始闪动，并被黑白噪点填满，而且所有频道都一样。当画面再次清晰起来时，你首先看到了模糊成一片的黑红色，接着画面更清晰了些，你又看到一个由圆球、翅膀和三角形组成的黑色徽记。  
“Howdy!”你听见一个威严浑厚的男声，接着一个长着犄角、戴王冠的怪物走进了镜头中，他浑身上下都裹在暗红的披风里，那双血红的眼睛让你有些不寒而栗。  
“正如你们看到的那样，我，Asgore Dreemurr是地底王国的统治者。在我们被结界囚禁在地底后，所有怪物都陷入了迷茫……在过去的几个世纪中，怪物们生活在混乱与暴力中，，仁慈被拋之脑后，而爱（love）也成为了暴力等级（level of violence）的缩写……”  
“……我想给在听我说话的人类们都沏一杯金色花茶，但显然不行……我会继续关注你们的一举一动，人类，就像我过去对我的子民做的那样——”  
忽然，一串紫色的火球打断了Asgore的演讲，他被击出了镜头外，然后又边揉着头上的绒毛边走回镜头前想要继续演讲。但之后Asgore却表情复杂地看着那个站在镜头外的、攻击了他的怪物，接着你听到一个有些不耐烦的女声：  
“轮到我了，Asgore。”  
一位穿着红底长袍、跟Asgore一样毛茸茸的、但没有那么多毛发的女性怪物从容地走到了镜头前。她介绍了自己——Toriel，地底世界的王后，嗯，也许应该说成前王后。接着她开始表达对人类的疑惑和一些其他观点。  
直到一个有些神经质的声音突兀地从镜头外传了过来：  
“Toriel女士，对、对不起在这时候来打扰你，你能过来一会吗？Frisk做了个噩梦，TA被吓坏了。我和Undyne都不知道该怎么办。”  
Toriel迅速向观众表达了歉意，立刻跑了过去。  
你大约盯着怪物王国的国徽看了两分钟，才有个高而瘦的身影悄无声息地走到了镜头前。  
他是个骷髅，左眼眶上有两道伤痕，跟之前的两位怪物一样有着尖牙利齿，穿着带红色披风的胸甲（之后你才发觉那其实是围巾）、高跟长靴和紧身裤，露出一大截腰椎，还戴着长手套。你很好奇他怎么能在穿着高跟鞋的情况下，又快又安静地行走。  
“日安，人类！我就是皇家卫队队长，伟大而恐怖的PAPYRUS！”Papyrus朝镜头挥了挥手，那些闪耀着红光的骨头几乎是瞬间出现并漂浮在他身边，随他的指挥拼成了“伟大而恐怖的PAPYRUS”字样，接着他摸了摸自己的下颌骨，傲慢地说：“无论是在地底还是地表，没人能找到比我更酷的家伙！”  
“没错！你是最‘骷’的，兄弟！”  
突然，你又听到了一个低沉的声音——来自一个矮骷髅。这可真奇怪，你不记得他是什么时候走到镜头前的。他站得离镜头特别近，但你还是能看出来他比Papyrus矮上不少。他右眼眶上有一道裂痕，还镶了颗金牙，身上穿着有白色毛领的黑外套和短裤，外套敞着，露出里面的红色高领毛衣。  
“SANS，不要捣乱！为什么你总这么烦人？”Sans的行动让Papyrus暴跳如雷，而Sans则毫不示弱地回以大笑，猩红的魔法火焰在这两个骷髅的眼眶中跳动，似乎一场大战蓄势待发。  
但Papyrus却突然冷静下了来，他抱着手臂，居高临下地盯着他的兄弟：“SANS，你刚刚是说了个双关笑话吗？”  
这句话似乎让Sans受到了重创。越来越多的汗滴出现在他的颅骨上，从眼眶里冒出来的酷炫红焰不知何时起就消失了，只剩两个纯洁又可怜的白色小光点，在他的眼眶里烦躁不安地游移。  
“听着，paps，我不是那种‘骨’板的……该死该死该死该死该死！”  
在场的怪物都哄堂大笑，Sans急得满头大汗，然后突然又不见了，你听到他的声音从画面外传来。  
“好极了，堂吉柯德，尽管去向人类宣扬你的伟大吧！我、我要去看frisk了。”  
“可悲又扫兴！”Papyrus不太高兴地盯着Sans离开的方向看了好一阵，从另一个方向离开了，你觉得他似乎有些气愤，因为他一直故意用鞋跟把地板敲得“咚咚”响。  
之后，又有一大群怪物来到镜头前介绍自己，甚至连那个做了噩梦的人类小孩也出现了。有些怪物很吓人，有些怪物很漂亮，有些怪物很有趣……但回忆最好还是到此为止，你已经找到你想找的东西了。  
骷髅Sans。你百分百确定那个抢劫未遂反被绑的倒霉怪物就是他。


	3. 意外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天在群里聊到建立在UF基础上的笼中鸟AU里Sans是被Papyrus捡回去关进笼子里唱歌的野怪，然后我们开始讨论UF!Sans究竟是唱烟嗓摇滚还是水喉或者死嗓的重金属，并考虑了Papyrus会让他们唱什么歌，要有几个Sans才能组一个乐队，这些Sans可以来自什么AU。。。。  
> 聊到后面根本跟笼中鸟没有一毛钱关系，变成了奇幻科幻大杂烩，差点忘记还要写这两篇。  
> 后面莫名文艺了一把【捂脸】

在鬼使神差地把那个骷髅怪物带回家后，为了安全起见，你强行把他绑在了手术台上，好让自己坐在沙发上慢慢回忆，搞清楚为什么会对他一见如故。  
而现在你想起来了。  
你愈发后悔之前的所作所为。你曾经幻想过跟这些奇怪的怪物接触，但绝不是在这样尴尬的情况下。  
你准备试着跟Sans解释一下，但你却发现他已经睡着了。  
他一定很疲惫了。你想着给Sans披了条毯子，又确认皮扣都已经扣紧，就去做自己的事情了。  
当你再次走进那间屋子时，已经是第二天早上，Sans醒着，并因为你的到来而紧张了起来。  
“人类，如果你想要研究怪物的生理结构，我绝不会是那个合适的实验品，除非你还想研究一捧灰尘。”  
你什么都没说，走近了手术台，稍微松开了几个皮扣，Sans惊讶地活动着身体，用猜疑的眼光扫视着你。你想他一定在找机会攻击你并逃跑。  
“冷静下来，Sans，否则我不会放开你的。如果你愿意，告诉我发生了什么，好吧？”  
“我知道你的名字，是因为我看过你们的直播秀。我确实是个医生（doctor），但不是什么怪医博士（doctor）。”  
Sans似乎不为所动，但你听到他忍不住笑了几声，然后他的面颊骨奇异地泛起了红晕。  
你忍不住开口劝他直面自己对双关笑话的喜好。  
但看到Sans恼羞成怒的表情，你知道你又说错了话。  
在经过一段漫长的沉默后，Sans表情凝重地说：“welp，说来话长，我被绑架了。”  
“被谁？”你担忧地问道。  
“你。”Sans嘲讽般地大笑起来，“做你要做的事，人类！我连一根骨头都不会——”  
Sans的脸颊又红了，他紧张地想要侧开头，象征视线的白色小光点在他的眼眶里游移跳跃，微红的汗水淋漓而下。尽管这跟骷髅能闭眼一样古怪，但你却觉得他很可爱。  
你感到某种说不清道不明的情绪爬上了你的脊背。  
你想安抚Sans。  
你想给Sans讲几个烂透的双关笑话。你想给Sans一个拥抱。但你知道这只会让他更紧张。而你知道他的指骨比你想的要锋利和有力。  
看来除了在确认皮扣带的牢固后离开房间外，你别无选择。  
你绞尽脑汁，又给Sans留了一台收音机，但你自己都不确定那些乱七八糟、老掉牙的节目能不能讨好那个脾气恶劣的骷髅。  
但事情的发展注定会超出你的意料。  
现在是晚上，你正准备跟自制的三明治进行一场激烈鏖战时，你听到一些响动从你关Sans的房间传了出来。你连面包刀都没放下就跑了过去，路上想起重新装修房子时装修商保证的“完美隔音”，内心毫无波澜。  
你看到Sans以那个死在浴缸里的人的姿势半挂在手术台上，像鱼一样挣扎着，黑着眼眶憔悴无比，而你的收音机，哦，收音机的残骸则躺在地上。  
而Sans在看到你以后突然就激动起来。他本来几乎要解开下一个皮扣了，但你的到来却让他手足无措。  
“别紧张，Sans，发生了什么？你感觉不舒服吗？”你急忙把面包刀扔到一边，凑过去把扣在Sans腿骨上的皮带解开，把他抱起来，而Sans竟然没有抗拒你的帮助，也完全没有要逃跑的意思。  
你抱着Sans。感受着那坚硬略硌手的轮廓。感受着那微凉的体温。感受着那矮小形体的虚弱与强大。你仿佛能听到Sans那颗古怪的、属于怪物的心脏搏动的声音。  
你确实听到了。  
而且Sans开始出汗、发抖，好像他不存在的肠胃开始绞痛。  
“你赢了，人类，我会屈服……你的手段很有效啊，huh？逼迫我使用了剩下的那些魔力……”  
你听见他声音微弱地说：  
“我不知道人类居然还会用这种方式来折磨俘虏。”  
你不太明白发生了什么，但Sans的表现让你意识到，你让他的情况变得更糟了。他现在同意合作了，可这不是你想要的合作，你想解释清楚。  
你告诉你Sans，你放收音机不是为了折磨他，而是为了让他舒服一些。  
但Sans没有回答。  
你决定把Sans安置到客房去，那边要更舒服一些。  
你没有帮Sans换衣服，只是把他放在柔软的床铺上，给他盖了被子。然后你关了灯，黑暗淹没了客房和躺在里面的Sans。  
然后你听到Sans叹息般的低语：  
“舒服是一种奢侈品，和平就已经足够了。”


End file.
